Tokyo Mew Mew: Broadened Horizons
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: Life is hard enough as it is for Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews, but what happens when you add two mew err... new Mews to the fight?
1. Episode 1: And Then There Were Six

So, where was I...Oh, right, the start of a brand new story Author's Note...so how should I start...

"Ahhhh Oh, finally I'm here!"_ Ummm, what are you doing here Ichigo?_

"Lettuce told me I should come help with the Author's note, since yours is always so boring." _But I like it that way!_

"Well, it's getting a little old. Time to change it up a bit." _Ichigo, I never asked for your help! I don't really want it!"_

"Talk to Lettuce about that, not me!"_ She didn't tell you to just barge in though, did she?_

"No...but that's not important right now!" _*sigh* Alright, since you're here anyways, you may as well do it._

"Yay! Alright, so how should I say this... Oh! I know! Master Dragonfire doesn't own TMM at all :( Not even the OCs are his. Also, for those of you who are wondering why he's suddenly writing a story about Mew Mews, and stuff, it's not his fault. He made a stupid bet, and now he's got to write a full story for the anime of the winner's choice...and that just so happened to be us!"

|Episode 1|

And Then There Were Six

*Sigh* "Do I have to tell you the whole story? It's a very long one, and the information you need isn't until the end. No? You want to know how this happened to me, don't you… oh well, I tried."

_My name is Terran. I'm a Mew Mew, my DNA matching with the Golden Owl. What are Mew Mews? We're kinda hard to explain...basically, Mew Mews are people who have a special extra bit of genetic code, that allows our human genes to be fused with those of Red Data Animals, that are near extinction. As Mew Mews, we gain some...unique traits, but the other things we get are well worth the price. So, where does our story begin… I'd say Tokyo, near Mountain Valley High School. It was an ordinary day, until…_

"Ah! Late late late! I'll never make it!" I jumped out of the way as a girl with red-brown hair ran by. When she got to the gate of the school, it was locked. There was a note on the gate, reading…

School closed due to insect infestation.

Classes resume in two weeks.

The girl seemed relieved, and then collapsed, panting. I walked over, and was about to ask her if she wanted a ride anywhere, when a pair of cat ears appeared on her head. Needless to say, I was shocked. She looked up, and when she saw my shocked face, she groaned. "Go ahead, call me what you want." She told me. I was even more surprised at that. What did she think I was going to call her?

"You're so awesome! Before, I was going to ask if you wanted a ride home, or to the mall, or something, since you pushed yourself so hard to get here, but now I have to ask if you would honor me to ask."

"Wait… you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No way! Being half cat is so cool! Say, do you know where I can get myself a pair of cat ears? Oh, and a matching tail, too!"

"No, I don't. Although I would love a ride, if you can spare me the time."

"Alright, give me a sec." I ran down the street, grabbed my bike, and pedaled over. "Hop on."

"On where?"

I laughed. "The bars on the back are for standing on. I'm sure you can keep your balance fine, so all you have to do is stand on the bars, and hold on tight."

"Alright." She hopped on the bars, and I surprisingly barely noticed. Most people would have been slightly off balance, but her balance was spot on. Maybe she was more cat than she seemed.

"Where to...uhh, say, I still don't know your name."

"I'm Ichigo."

"The name's Terrandith, but you can call me Terran. So, where to Ichigo?"

"Cafe Mew Mew, if that's alright with you."

"Alright!" And we were off.

_Little did I know, this little bike ride was going to change my life forever. How could I know I would be one of the few people who had DNA that allowed me to become a Mew Mew? I hadn't even heard of them at the time! This was the moment that changed my life forever, the last waking day that I would be normal, human, and still completely sane._

"Well, here we are, Cafe Mew Mew." I said, panting from the crazy hill we had just climbed. "I don't suppose a thirsty bike rider could get a drink here, could he?"

"I don't see why not. Just, don't order anything too pricey." Ichigo and I walked into the cafe, and almost immediately she was tackled by a young girl with a monkey tail.

"What's Ichigo doing here? Who's this?"

"Pudding! Your tail! What are you doing?!"

"Pudding is entertaining the customers with her amazing juggling act!" Ichigo facepalmed.

"Will you seat this customer while I go get ready to start working?"

"Ok! Follow Pudding!" I didn't seem to have any other options, so I followed her to a small table near the back of the cafe. She pulled a menu out of a hat, and ran off to help another customer. There was a large selection of things to get, and after a few minutes, Ichigo walked up to my table, and sat down with me.

"So, have you decided what you want?"

"I think I'll have a smoothie, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I'd be back at home, having a nap."

"Well, smoothie it is."

"Alright." Ichigo disappeared into the kitchen, and came back out a few minutes later. "The owner of the cafe would like to speak with you. Come with me please."

_The next few minutes are still a little fuzzy in my memory, but we went downstairs, I spoke with the owner for a few minutes about Ichigo, and then, as I was leaving, I saw a bright light, and passed out. When I woke up, I was in some weird dimension, with seemingly no physical substance, except for me, and the owl that was perched on nothing before me. It looked up at me, and I stared back. This is when it gets weird. It took flight, and flew right into me! I woke up again, this time lying on a bed in the cafe's basement, and looked around._

Ichigo and Pudding were there, as well as the owner, and four other people I didn't recognize. Something inside me felt different, but I couldn't really put my finger on it…

"Finally, you're awake."

"Don't be like that Elliot!" Ichigo snapped, "You just changed his life, geez, have a little dignity." Ichigo turned back to me, and smiled. "Are you feeling okay, Terran?"

"I'm alright, although something feels a bit, off. You know?"

"It's your genes. They're still fusing with those of the Golden Owl." Elliot said, rather indifferently. "You're the slowest yet. I wonder if we'll even be able to achieve Mutamorphosis with you progressing so slowly."

"Elliot! Don't be like that, it's not like he can control the rate that his genes fuse."

"What do you mean, my genes...fuse? What's going on here?" This whole idea was strange, and the fact that there were four complete strangers in the room made the whole situation worse."

"You're a Mew Mew." One of the strangers told me.

"What's a Mew Mew?"

"We're people who have special codes in our genes that allows our DNA to be fused with that of Red Data Animals, it's really quite amazing."

"Wait, so I'm a mutant?"

"Kind of, but way cooler. For example, check this out." Ichigo turned and looked at one of the strangers, who nodded. "Power Pendant! Mutamorphosis!" There was a bright light, and a few seconds later, Ichigo wasn't plain old Ichigo anymore. She was in a frilly pink dress, had cat ears, AND a tail, her hair had turned pink to match her dress, and she had red gloves and boots, and a red bow with a bell attached, on her tail. "See? I'm a Mew Mew too!"

One of the strangers stepped forward. They're all Mew Mews, and so are you now. As a Mew Mew, it's your duty to protect the Earth from evil, and when you're not busy doing that...you can work as a waiter here, at Cafe Mew Mew." I was still a little shocked, so I just sat there, frozen, listening to everything that was told to me. "Oh, you haven't formally met the others, have you? Allow me to introduce...Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, and you've already met Mew Ichigo. Might I be so bold as to ask your name?" That was a question I could answer.

"I am Terrandith, son of Terrandar, son of Terrandor, founder of Andor, the greatest mercenary business in the country. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since we'll be seeing each other a lot more now, with your being a Mew Mew and all, I figured it would be nice to know your name, rather than calling you 'That Guy' or 'Hey you with the face'."

"Well in that case, you may call me Terran. And what should I call you?"

"My name is Wesley."

_Ah, Wesley, that name would become a word of great joy and happiness in my future, but I'm sure that's not really that important at the moment, is it. Anyways, where was I..._

I sighed. "So, I'm really stuck being a Mew Mew now? There's no way back is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"You know, you could have asked me if I wanted to be a Mew Mew."

"If we did, would you have said yes?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point!"

_Elliot and I wound up getting into a big fight about getting permission to do things that will save the world, and stuff, and in the end, right when I was about to win the argument, he told me that he didn't want to see or hear me anymore, and when I asked him if that meant I didn't have to work, he told me that I would still work, he would just avoid me. Although it wasn't the best way to start off, we started to forgive each other, and eventually we became good friends, but that's not important now. What's important now, is that I've got pizza in the oven, and if I don't go check it, It's probably going to burn. So, until next time! Nyaa!_


	2. Ep 2: Justice Lies With the New Warrior

"Hey Master Dragonfire! I'm back!" _Really Ichigo? I thought we agreed you would leave the Author's note to me now._

"I changed my mind. That last one was fun!" _Really? I'll give you some fish if you leave my Author's note alone..._

"It's a little too late for that now! Master Dragonfire doesn't own TMM, or the OCs in this story. And now that I know he's got fish somewhere, by the end of this episode, he won't own any fish either!"

|Episode 2|

Justice Lies with the New Warrior

_Where was I when we left off? Right, I had just become a Mew Mew. Well, I guess the next thing to tell you about would be my first real day on the job then. Let's get started…_

"I'm sorry, I'm still new here, let me get you some more water." I walked into the kitchen, and my wings popped out. "How did I get myself into this mess? I'm just not cut out for this job!" At that moment, Ichigo walked in.

"Terran! What happened?" Ichigo looked worried, what with me being not five feet from the door, and having a pair of owl wings coming out of my back.

"I just can't take the stress of working here! Mint is useless! How did you get by when it was just you here?"

"I wish I knew." We stood there for a moment, not saying anything, and my wings disappeared. "Why don't you take a break? I'll cover your tables for you."

"I would love that, but if Elliot sees me slacking, he'll be all over me. No, I'll just have to do my best" Unfortunately, my best just wasn't going to be enough.

_I really thought it couldn't get any harder than the cafe. Did I ever have another thing coming..._

"Ichigo, tell the customers we're closing in five minutes. There's a problem with the oven and we need to shut down so we can have it inspected."

"Uhh, Lettuce? What's he talking about?"

"You'll see Terran." I sighed. five minutes later, we were all downstairs, with Elliot and Wesley. There was a Predasite loose in the park, and it was up to us to stop it.

"Terran, though I doubt you'll need it, or even be able to use it, take this." Elliot gave me a weird egg shaped thing. "It's a power pendant. It will allow you to transform like the other mews, once you track the Predasite down." I nodded, and put it away in my pocket. "Alright Mews, you've got a Predasite to stop. We were up the stairs and out the door in a flash, and Masha quickly picked up the Predasite's energy.

"This way. This way!"

_Elliot didn't really believe in me. Really, he thought he had somehow made a mistake, because genes shouldn't take as long to fuse as mine were. Wesley believed in me though, and so did Lettuce, and Pudding, and Ichigo, and that was good enough for me. If they thought I was a Mew Mew, then I would try my absolute best!_

"ROARRRRRRR!" Now, I didn't have much experience at the time, but I was pretty sure that was a Predasite.

"Ichigo, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That roaring noise. It came from the south end of the park."

"No, why?"

"Well, it sounded very monstrous, is all. I thought it may have been the Predasite."

"Masha?"

"Two Predasites detected! Two Predasites detected!"

"We're going to have to split up. Pudding, you and I will go with Terran to see about this Predasite near the south end of the park. Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro, you three follow Masha to the other Predasite." Zakuro nodded, and the three headed off. "Well, since you're the only one who can track the Predasite Terran, I guess you get to lead the way."

We walked, well, more like jogged, through the park for almost half an hour before we found the Predasite, and by the time we did, my heart was beating, and my mind was racing. I had what it took to be a Mew Mew, and I was going to show that to Elliot.

_My first battle was very interesting. You'll see why more in a minute, but the whole time, my body had control. I was just an onlooker for most of the fight. I had an amazing ability when it came to staying out of harm's way, and an even better ability when it came to my attack…_

The Predasite we were facing was a giant hedgehog. It looked kinda cute when we first approached it, but as soon as it noticed Ichigo, it wasn't so cute anymore. "Well Terran, looks like you were right. Now, do you have what it takes to fight this thing? I guess we're about to find out!" I heard Ichigo, Pudding, and myself cry out.

"Power Pendant! Mutamorphosis!" There was a bright light, and suddenly I was in that same dimension as before, the one with no material substance except myself. Bands of light appeared from seemingly nowhere, and wrapped around my torso. When they disappeared, I was wearing a light brown tunic, with slits in the back. I was also wearing light brown pants that fell to just above my knees. I felt a sudden jolt from behind, and I realized that my wings had just formed, along with a pair of brown slippers on my feet. I blinked, and I was back in the park again, but wearing a totally different outfit from before.

"Yes! Terran! You transformed!" The Predasite didn't wait another second. It fired a volley of quills at Ichigo, who jumped nimbly out of the way. "You'll have to be faster than that to catch me!" Another volley of quills was fired, and when Ichigo jumped, the Predasite aimed where she would land, so she would fall right across his line of fire. A quill slammed into her, and pinned her to a concrete wall by her dress.

Pudding made a face at the Predasite "Can't get me!" She deftly avoided every quill the Predasite shot, dodging this way and that way to get out of the way. The Predasite stopped for a second, then continued firing again, this time more randomly. Pudding kept dodging, taunting the Predasite as she did. Suddenly, the Predasite launched a whole wall of quills at once, a tactic that Pudding hadn't been ready for. The Predasite hit her, and she was pinned by so many quills, I still don't know which one impeded her movement most. The Predasite turned on me, and let out a low growl. Apparently, it didn't hate me as much as it hated the other Mew Mews, and I probably could have walked away without it batting an eyelash, but these were my new friends he was beating around, and I wasn't about to let him get away with that.

_I really don't know why I didn't turn and run. At the time, the thought certainly crossed my mind, but I felt something that stopped me from fleeing. A sense of honour, almost. I had already proven Elliot wrong simply by transforming, but beating a Predasite alone? What would he think then? Even with that thought, though, I had a bad feeling about the fight in my gut, and I really felt like I should run. I don't know what kept me glued to the spot, defiantly looking up at the Predasite._

"You hurt my friends! How dare you!" I was indescribably mad. They hadn't told me I was going to have to deal with stuff like this on an everyday basis! I jumped, and felt my wings spread. I was actually flying! Not something everyone can say they've done. I reached out to either side of me, and called. "Talon Chakrams!" I felt two Chakrams form in my hands, heavy, but light. "I cannot forgive what you've done to my friends! Talon Rush!" I threw my chakrams at the Predasite, and they passed right through it, and it didn't seem to happy about that. Then, they came back around, as if they were boomerangs, and the Predasite had thrown them. They just kept passing through it, and coming back, and passing through again, until suddenly, the Predasite shattered, and the little hedgehog that had been infused ran off. Masha came out of nowhere to eat up the Infusor, and when Zakura saw the scene she was shocked.

"What happened?"

"The Predasite was smarter than they were. It got the better of them both. I got lucky, though. I got mad before I could make any mistakes."

"We need to get back to the cafe, I have news for Elliot."

_That was my first real day as a Mew Mew, and I can honestly say, I'm glad there's only ever one first. It was crazy, between the transformation, and the vicious giant hedgehog, I was very confused and surprised when we got back to the cafe. So, that's all the time I have for today, I have to go now, or I'll be late getting home for dinner! So, until next time! Nyaa!_


	3. Ep 3: First Introductions

"Master Dragonfire Doesn't own TMM, not even the OCs are his...oh well. On to the next episode of Tokyo Mew Mew:Broadened Horizons!"

|Episode 3|

First Introductions

_I spent the next few weeks getting used to work, getting better with fighting, and getting closer to the other Mew Mews. Then this day came, and well, ya…_

It was early on a sunny Thursday morning, when I got a phone call. "Terran?"

"Speaking."

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem? The cafe isn't even…"

"There's a Predasite on the loose near Mountain Valley High."

"That's where Ichigo goes to school!"

"Exactly. We need you to go and help her and Pudding fight it off."

_I had never thought about what, or who, had been sending the Predasites after us, but this battle opened my eyes to the truth. I was about to meet a new...friend._

"I hope you like my present for you, Ichigo." I saw a blob float through an open window, and heard screams. The window shattered, and I saw a few students go flying. I made a mad dash into the courtyard, as a flash of light went by, taking two people with it. I caught the last body as Pudding descended from the side of the building where she had landed, carrying the two others.

"Go tell somebody about this. Okay?" The two girls nodded quickly, and ran off in the direction of the main office.

"Power Pendant! Mutamorphosis!" We transformed, and another batch of students flew out of windows.

"Pudding! Catch them! I'll check upstairs!" I flew through the window where the students had first been thrown, and saw Ichigo dodging flying desks, chairs, and textbooks, that a giant, vicious gerbil was throwing at her. She still hadn't been able to transform. "Hey ugly! I'm over here!" The gerbil turned, and looked at me for a second.

"Power Pendant! Mutamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed, and the gerbil let out a tremendous roar.

"Aww, Ichigo, I really hoped you would enjoy my present…" A creepy guy with pointy ears floated into the room.

"Get real Dren! The only thing you could do for me that I would enjoy is leave me alone!"

"Oh really, well fine, I won't make you happy. Destroy them." The gerbil squealed, and charged at us. Ichigo jumped out the window, and I flew down the hall, looking for injured people. Luckily, I didn't find anyone injured, so I jumped out the window, into the fray below.

"Ah!" Ichigo jumped out of the way of a flying bicycle, bringing a young girl with her. "Why me?"

"Why not?" I asked, dodging a shrub that was tossed at me.

"I don't like fighting monsters!" Ichigo grabbed a teacher who had been cornered, and jumped over the school wall. "Here you go!" There was a crash, and Ichigo jumped back into the yard.

"Isn't it worth it in the end?" I asked, kicking a ball back at the Predasite. "Considering you're saving the world?"

"Not when I have to deal with an alien like Dren!"

"Duck!" A chair flew at Ichigo, and she dodged nimbly aside. *Bam!* The chair exploded.

"Pudding's got your back!"

"Alright, let's finish this! Pudding, you start!"

"Tambourine Trench!" The Predasite was trapped in a giant pudding, when something strange happened. The Predasite ate its way out! "What?"

"Oh, you don't like his appetite?"

"Pudding! Do you have any other ideas?"

"Uh, hit it while you can?!"

"Talon Chakrams!" I flew up into the air. "Talon Rush!" The Predasite dodged out of the way, and my chakrams missed their mark, and disappeared. "Great! Now what?"

"Run away?" Ichigo asked.

"No way! Pudding! Do you have any attacks that might hurt this thing?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, now would be a good time to find out!"

"Alright…" Pudding stopped for a second, looking off into space. Her Mew Mark started to glow, and she got a determined look on her face. "Alright! It's time to show this Predasite who's boss! All at once now!"

"Talon Chakrams!"

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Ready?" Pudding asked.

"Ready!" Ichigo and I replied.

"You start, Terran!"

"Talon Rush!"

"Now Ichigo!"

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"

"And for the finale! Tambourine...Crush!" Our attacks hit the Predasite, and it shattered.

"Dren! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I had to make sure you can still fight. Who's the new guy?"

"That's not important right now. Explain yourself!"

"Our home is being invaded! I came to ask for help!"

"Really?" Dren nodded. "Tell me more."

"Our home planet is being invaded by another alien race. The Aeron. We don't have the resources necessary to wage a war, so I came to ask for your help in protecting our world."

"And why should we protect your world?"

"Because if you don't they may turn their eyes on Earth next."

"Oh. Well then, we'll have to talk to Elliot about it. I promise I'll do everything I can."

"Alright, I take it the other Mew Mews are still battle ready?"

"Yup. The planet is somehow still full of Predasites."

"Hmm. So, who's the new guy?"

"Mew Terran, infused with the Golden Owl, at your service."

"I like this guy. He certainly adds a certain something to the team."

"Hey!"

Dren laughed. "I'm kidding. Although, I must say, I think he's going to be more important than we could ever imagine."

"If you meet me at the cafe at six tonight, I'll tell you what we can do for you."

"Alright. I eagerly await your response."

_I had no idea what I was about to be thrust into, and if I had known, I probably would have resisted. I went back to the cafe to report our victory, and ask about Dren, but when I brought him up, Elliot and Wesley both avoided answering me. I knew something was up, but I wasn't getting anywhere at the time, so I decided to wait a while._

"Zakuro! Just the Mew I wanted to see. What can you tell me about Dren?"

"He's one of the Cyniclons that tried to take over Earth a few years ago. Why?"

"He wants our help to defend his planet, and I was wondering what kind of person he was."

"He's unique, all right. He wouldn't stop going after Ichigo when we were still against each other."

"That explains why she was so on edge when we talked today."

"Wait, he's here? On Earth?"

"Yes, he came looking for help to protect his planet from some aliens that are attacking them. He says if the aliens conquer their planet, Earth will be their next target."

"Why would aliens come here specifically?"

"I don't know. We're probably the nearest hospitable planet, after where the Cyniclons are living. From what he said, I would assume the aliens that are attacking are looking to expand their borders and population."

"We'll have to ask to find out."

_We would find out soon enough. We wouldn't be happy, but we would find out._

"Everyone, meeting." Elliot disappeared down the stairs into the cafe's basement, and we followed.

"It's been brought to our attention that an alien race known as the Aeron are attacking Omicron, the home of the Cyniclons. Wesley and I have spoken with Dren about it, and we have decided to assist in the defense of Omicron, for the safety of Earth."

"How does protecting Omicron protect Earth?"

"The Aeron are looking to take control of the universe. If they were to capture Omicron, they would have a very easy time taking over Earth as well. That is why we have to go to Omicron to help fight off the Aeron."

"So, how long will we be?"

"Who knows? Anywhere between a few weeks to a few years, I would imagine."

"What?! We can't be gone for a few years! That's crazy! What about our parents? What will they think?! What about Mark? What will he think?"

"Well, we have three options. We can arrange to have you kidnapped and brought here, then we will leave."

"Arrange to have me kidnapped?! That's dangerous!"

"Elliot's got connections. Really, we could hire just about anybody to do it, and just tell them to tell you a code word that meant they were the ones taking you to us. It wouldn't be dangerous."

"But the police would look for us. And our parents would be worried sick!"

"Exactly. Another option is to go on a trip to somewhere far away, and pretend to crash on a desert island. It would take ages to find us, so we would be fine if it took us a long time to deal with the Aeron, and if it didn't, we could always just fly back to Tokyo, and say the trip was nice, but our luggage got lost on the way back."

"But if we were gone for a while our parents would get worried! Do any of your plans not involve sneaking and lying and worrying?! And what about Mark?!"

"Our third option is to arrange meetings with your parents, and explaining everything, then telling them we need to travel to another part of the galaxy to protect Earth."

"Are you kidding?! Our parents would never go along with something like that!"

"So we show them what we mean."

"But...is there any other option?"

"I'm afraid not. So, how about tomorrow at three?"

"I'll be here."

"Oh, and Ichigo, Mark already knows about you being a Mew Mew, so you could just tell him the truth, right?"

_This was a big moment for me, even though I didn't realize it. This would be the moment when I first truly became a part of the team. I had passed the trials, and had ascended to my ultimate destiny. So, until next time! Nyaa!_

* * *

"Well, that's that. Tune in next week for some confessions, and a few discoveries."

"To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Stuff Co. just click that follow author button!"


	4. Ep 4: The Meeting and The Departure

"Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since MasterDragonfire posted his last update, and I keep nagging him to write more, but he's been really busy with his birthday recently, and working 7 days this week, so he hasn't had much free time to do anything, not even write. He's been doing his best to get as much writing as possible done, but some things simply can't be done. Anyways, sit back, and enjoy the latest episode of Tokyo Mew Mew:Broadened Horizons."

* * *

|Episode 4|

The Meeting

"You want my daughter to what?!"

"We need her to come to Omicron with us, we need her help!"

"Noway, nohow am I letting her go to some far off alien planet to fight other aliens away! It's just crazy! I don't care if she's the team leader! She is NOT GOING!"

"She has to go! without her, the aliens will win, and Earth will be next!"

"Then let the Earth's military deal with them! It's not my daughter's responsibility to fight aliens to protect the Earth!"

"Mom, I have a name! You can start using it. And it IS my responsibility to fight aliens to protect Earth, and it has been for two years! I want to go and fight the Aeron off! It's been forever since I actually strained myself!"

"No! You ca-"

"I can't believe it! My daughter is going off into space to fight aliens! Just like the lone sam-"

"NO! She is not going to fight those aliens! Put your head back on straight! Do you really want our daughter going off to fight aliens?! That's crazy!"

"Sure! Let her broaden her horizons, and expand her knowledge of life."

"My word is final, and I say no. Ichigo will not go to some other planet to fight off aliens. She will also no longer be working here, and she will no longer be a part of this team. That is final."

"I am very sorry to hear this. Oh well. I suppose this is goodbye, Ichigo Momomiya." There was a loud crashing noise, and a snake-like creature came crashing through the doors of the cafe, charging straight towards the little meeting that was happening. Ichigo and Elliot jumped away from it, but it picked up Ichigo's parents, and ran back out, into the street. "Help!"

Ichigo stood there for a second, rather shocked, then came back around. "Power Pendant! Mutamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed, and chased after the snake-thing. "Really? Why did a predasite have to attack now? Now mom's never going to let me go! No matter how much begging and pleading I do!" It wasn't long before Ichigo managed to catch back up to the Predasite. "Hey you! Why'd you have to steal my parents?! They already don't want me going to another planet to protect Earth, but now that they see that it's part of my everyday life, they're going to put me under house arrest! I have a boyfriend! How do you expect me to keep his attention if we never see each other?"

"Ichigo? Is that you? What are you doing dressed like that? And why do you have a TAIL?!"

"There's no time for explanations right now. Right now, I need to save your lives!" She jumped at the predasite, kicking it pretty hard in the throat. "Let my parents go!" She continued the barrage of kicks, until the Predasite dropped her parents. "Get away, quickly!" They didn't need to be told twice. They both ran for it, not stopping until they were under a large penguin slide in the nearby park.

"Well, well, well, attacking innocent people eh? I think you know the penalty for actions like that?" Ichigo smiled. "Strawberry Bell!"

"Did she just say...Strawberry Bell?"

"Is that the name of that thing she's holding?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that thing is going to eat her if she doesn't get out of there."

"And there's nothing we can do to save her. She had to save us from it as it is."

Ichigo gripped her Strawberry Bell strongly. "What you have done is inexcusable! Not only attacking innocents, but attacking my parents? That is crossing the line big time! So now, justice will be fully served! Strawberry Bell...full power!"

"Did she just…?"

"I think so...but how?"

"I have no idea." Ichigo ran over to them, visibly worried. "We want answers. Now"

"Well, this is me… I'm a Mew Mew…"

"So, you're not human anymore? What did they do to you?!"

"They didn't do anything to me! this was all an accident, but I'm happy with it, and you need to be okay with it too, because it's not changing back anytime soon. Yes, I'm half cat, half human, but I'm okay with that, and I can never change back. You can either support me, or not. It's up to you." Ichigo's parents looked at her guiltily.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Elliot and the others are going to need my help on Omicron. This is what I want. I'm a Mew Mew now. I know it'll be a big change for you, but I also know that you'll make it through. I'm alive, and I've never felt better than now, now that you finally know."

"Well, if it's what you really want…"

"There's nothing that could change my mind. I need to go, for the safety of everyone on this planet. I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves!"

"Well then, you can go. You fight for us all, both on Omicron, and in your heart. Make us proud."

"I will mom, I will. Now let's go tell Elliot the news. I don't want him to worry about you two."

"Alright."

"I figured a Predasite attack would change their minds."

"Wait, you knew that Predasite was going to attack?"

"I arranged it. Dren and I discussed problems that may have popped up during any of the interviews, and solutions to them."

"So you put my parents in danger just so I could go to Omicron?!"

"No. They weren't in any danger. Dren was controlling it. It was designed to frighten your parents, and to show them that you're a capable fighter, not to hurt them."

"So my parents were never in any danger?"

"Never. I wouldn't do that to my most powerful biological weapon...I can't afford to have her turn on me."

"Hey! Don't call me a-"

"I'm kidding. Now let's go. The Cyniclon transport ship is leaving in a few hours, and we need to be ready to go."

_Ichigo thought having one new Mew Mew was bad enough. She never could have imagined the impact that our journey on the Cyniclon transport would have on the team, not only for numbers, but also for morale._

"I love you mom! I'll see you again sometime!"

"Don't forget to-"

"I'll write!"

The landing pod's main engine roared to life, and the small craft shot into the sky, heading for the large black shape that was the Cyniclon transport. "Finally." Ichigo sighed. "She drives me crazy sometimes." It wasn't long before the landing pod docked at the main ship, and Tokyo Mew Mew was aboard the transport.

"Welcome to our ship. Intergalactic universal identification number 13574. We call her the Stargazer. She'll be your home for the next week."

"Oh my. It takes a week to get to Omicron?"

"Not usually. We could reach Omicron in about 6 hours if we were to warp there, but we have several stops to make along the way, so we'll be travelling at a much slower speed."

"Oh, ok. Is there anything interesting to do while we're aboard the Omicron?"

"Oh yes. You can enjoy any of the recreational facilities aboard, as well as enjoy delicious Cyniclon cuisine in the mess hall, and even spend a few hours on the top deck, if stars are your kind of thing."

"I can view the stars from space?"

"Oh yes. It's very different from viewing them from Earth."

"I should think so. Oh, I think I brought my astronomy book...where did I put it?"

"I'll help you with that once you get to the star deck. Is there anything else I can help you with?" There was a collective head shaking.

"I think we'll just do some exploring for now."

"Alright. If you need anything, just ask, and I'm sure one of the other crew members will be happy to help you out."

"Cyniclon cuisine, eh? Mess hall, here I come!"


End file.
